mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Romance Spouse Festivals Winter Solstice Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date Casual talk * I'm from Atara, the biggest city in the Alliance. But I feel the best city in the Alliance is still Vega 5. * Before I was a teacher here, I used to study in Vega 5, they have some extremely smart people there studying the relics everyday. Compliment *(You really put lots of effort into teaching.) ** These children are all so bright and hopeful, it's a joy to be around them. *(You really put lots of effort into teaching.) ** Being a teacher has always been my dream, through it I can somehow make a difference in this world. *(You look like my second grade teacher!) ** Is that supposed to be a compliment or...? Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. * Have you ever had Holly Tea? It's supposed to be good for a healthy diet. I drink it often. * I'm trying to be a vegetarian, so no meat for me. ;Ask about work *(Do you like to teach here at the Portia School?) ** They're all adorable kids. I think they all have bright futures ahead of them. *(How do you like your students?) ** I think my kids are teaching me lessons as much as I'm teaching them, hehe, if you believe it or not. I'm having a lot of fun just being around them everyday. Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue